


Emergency Calls

by Sarcastic_Sourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Police Officer Derek Hale, Protectiveness, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Sourwolf/pseuds/Sarcastic_Sourwolf
Summary: It's Derek's first night on the job, handling the front desk at the Beacon Hills Police Station. It doesn't take him long to receive a call from the Sheriff's son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Super nervous to post this, so please let me know your thoughts! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> All mistakes are mine :)

"911, What is your emergency?"

"So what time do you get out tonight, Danny?"

"Excuse me, but this number is for emergencies only." Derek sighed into the telephone receiver as he hung up. 

It was his first night on the job and the Sheriff positioned him at the front desk. 

His job duties included: Answering the phone and being bored out of his mind. No amount of crossword puzzles or sudoku could save him from the boring late nights that were sure to come. If he got lucky, he might get a promotion in a few months and actually solve crimes.

"911, What is your emergency?" Derek said robotically as he answered the phone. This job was becoming so repetitive.

"Hey man, why did you hang up?" A confused voice asked from across the line.

"This line is for emergencies only. If you don't have an emergency, I need to hang up." Derek said moving the phone away from his ear.

"Wait up man, I have an emergency!" The voice said startled. 

"Go on." Derek said, slightly annoyed thinking this kid may be wasting his time.

"I would like to report a missing person." 

Derek clicked the tab on the computer in front of him and started typing in missing person. 

"What is the name of the missing person?"

"Danny Mahealani."

The name sounded so familiar. Then it clicked.

"I'm sorry, but Daniel no longer works for the Beacon Hills police department. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." Derek said a little more than irritated as he hung up once more.

A few minutes passed and Derek leaned back into his chair. He let out a big breath as he stared at the ceiling above him.

Ring, Ring, Ring...

"911, What is your emergency?" Derek said, leaning back up over the computer.

"Why did they fire Danny?"

"Sir, if you call one more time I'm going to have to put in a report to fine you, I suggest you hang up now."

"I know Danny didn't quit, he loved this job. How could they fire him." The voice continued, outright ignoring Derek.

"I'm warning you for the last time." Derek growled out.

"Hey, what's your name?" The voice asked. 

"Derek." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Ah I see, you're a newbie. My name is Stiles, I'm your bosses son, nice to meet ya." He heard the voice say from the other end.

Derek paused. He didn't know whether or not to be relieved. 

"Hello?" He heard from the boy...Stiles...say on the other end.

Taking a deep breath in, Derek regained his composure. "How can I help the Sheriff's son on this fine night?" 

He shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. He was just glad that Stiles couldn't see how off put he was. 

He glanced at the clock as Stiles started to talk.

"Do you know why Danny isn't working there anymore?"

"No." Derek said quickly. Was the sheriff testing him to see if he could get distracted, was this all just a big test?

"Hello? You still there?" He heard Stiles' voice ask through the phone. He must have zoned out for a second or two.

"Yeah?" Derek responded unsurely.

" I said, you have a nice name." 

"Thanks." 

"So I'm gonna go now, have a good night." Stiles said back.

"You too." 

Derek leaned back in his chair, glancing at the clock once more. 

2:44 AM  
. . . . . . . . . . 

A few nights passed and Derek didn't hear anything from Stiles. If the Sheriff was testing him, he would never know. 

It was a particularly crappy Thursday night the next time he heard from Stiles. It was rounding around two in the morning when the call came in.

"911, What is you emergency?" 

"Derek?" He heard the familiar voice ask.

"Yeah." Derek said into the receiver. He wasn't sure if he should say more.

"I um... Do you like chocolate chip cookies or Oreos better?"

"What?" Derek said, bewildered by the question.

"Chocolate chip or Oreos, you have to choose one."

“Neither.” Derek spoke into the receiver. He glanced over to the Sheriff's office. The light was still on. Even for the Sheriff this was late.

“Well I said you had to choose one or the other.” Stiles voice whined into Derek’s ear.

Something had to be off. This had to be a joke and the Sheriff was probably in on it to see if Derek was a slacker. He stood up stretching his arms in the receptionist area that he called his work station. He rubbed his eyes sighing into the phone.

“If I tell you, will you let me work in peace.” Derek responded, not taking his eyes off of the Sheriff’s office door. 

“I…” There was silence on Stiles’ side for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. “I guess that’s fair.”

“Oreos.” 

“Oh man me too, how do you eat them? Do you eat the white first and then the cookie?” Stiles excited voice rang from the speaker. “Or do you take two cookies apart and combine them together to get more of that delicious mystery ‘stuff’.....or do you buy the double stuff pack and layer your cookies? Did you know there is a new kind that have pop-rocks in the middle so…”

“Stiles.” Derek said sharply into the phone. It probably came out harsher than what he wanted, but he needed to get the boy’s attention. He had to take caution with the Sheriff working in such close proximity. 

“Derek.” Stiles said not a moment later, teasing Derek by mimicking the tone he had just used. 

“Stiles, I answered your question fair and square and now I am going to hangup.”

“I suppose a promise is a promise. Goodnight Derek.” Stiles spoke softly, ending the call himself before Derek could say anything else to him.

Derek stretched back into his reclining chair, jutting his arms out wildly into the air as he yawned. 

“Long night son?” he heard the Sheriff’s voice come from behind him.

Oh shit. What if his boss overheard Derek's last call? He instantly sat upright in his chair, closing his mouth tightly even though another yawn urged to stretch his mouth. 

The Sheriff gave a small smile towards Derek. “Taking on the night shift is always hard in the beginning, but you’ll get used to it don’t worry.” John spoke while putting on his jacket.

“Yeah… It’s quite the adjustment.” Derek said quietly back. 

“Well I’m on my way out, I can’t have my son wait for me all night.”

Derek froze at the mention of the Sheriff’s son, who he had been conversing with not less than two minutes ago. 

As if the Sheriff could sense Derek’s tension he continued, “Yeah no matter how many times I tell that boy to sleep, he won’t get to bed unless I am home. Can’t say I blame him.”

Derek didn’t know how to respond. He was like a deer in headlights. He forced his lips to curl upwards into an awkward smile towards his boss. 

The Sheriff didn’t seem to mind Derek’s lack of responses as he returned a small smile back and headed to the door.  
“Oh Derek?” he heard the older man say from the entryway. He could feel the brisk air blowing into the office space. 

“Mhmm” Derek mustered, circling his chair back on it’s wheels in order to see the Sheriff at the door. 

“I have a few unopened drinks and chips on my desk, if you want.” John offered. “My son would never approve, so I hide them at the station. You are welcome to my stash if you want.” 

“Oh, thank you.” Derek said standing up from his chair. “Drive safe Sir.”

The door to the station closed and Derek walked over to the window.

A soft yellow light shone over his face from a nearby lamppost. He watched as the Sheriff’s cruiser pulled out of the parking lot and out of view.

The Police Station was quiet, with only a handful of deputies in the next room over probably listening to music or playing solitaire - anything to make the sun rise faster. Derek let out a breath of defeat, he wanted to be more than just an operator. He wanted to be involved in cases, not just pass the cases to others after the initial call. 

As if on cue, Derek’s stomach took the time to growl uncontrollably. Perhaps he could take the Sheriff’s offer and eat some chips. Derek walked over to the Sheriff’s office, taking care to open the door. 

“Lets see what we have here…” Derek whispered to himself. As he shuffled through a few bags of chips he found on the corner of the Sheriff’s desk. He stopped when he uncovered a small package of oreos. Maybe it was from just talking about the cookie that made Derek’s mouth water, but Derek grabbed at the package as soon as he caught sight of the blue wrapper. 

He took a water bottle into his hands, shifting his view upwards on his bosses desk, catching sight of a picture frame. He looked at the Sheriff and his wife’s wedding picture. He picked up the frame in his hands, observing the Sheriff’s smile. A small paper fell to the ground that must have dropped from the back of the frame.

Derek continued observing the picture. John’s face was smooth and empty of wrinkles. The woman next to him radiated warmth and her eyes were welcoming. The picture emitted happiness into the Sheriff’s office like a beacon. 

He looked the picture up and down, before putting the frame back on John’s desk, next to his computer. He looked down on the floor for the paper that fell out. Climbing under his Bosses desk, he turned on his phones flashlight in search of the slip of paper. 

He waved his phone around until he found the paper face down tangled in some of dusty wires.. He grabbed at the paper and flipped it over to find a cropped version of the wedding photo he was just looking at, except it was only of John’s wife. 

“In Loving Memory of Claudia Stilinski” Derek read to himself. 

Ring, Ring, Ring the phone bellowed from the next room over. 

“Fuck” Derek hissed as he jumped up, smacking his head on the desk. He returned the slip of paper back into a pocket on the backside of the frame. He quickly grabbed his oreos and water, rushing to get to the phone. Turning one last time, Derek caught a glimpse of another picture frame of the Sheriff and a teenage boy with their arms wrapped around each other, smiling at the camera.

Derek cursed again as he heard another deputy from the other room. “911, What is your emergency?”

He would later apologize to his coworkers, covering up his slacking with a small lie. He was … in the bathroom, that’s why he missed the call. Of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoy! :)
> 
> I LOVE input peeps! Thanks for all the comments last chapter-I read them all! :)
> 
> As always, any mistakes are mine.

"911, What is your emergency?" Derek spoke into the receiver. It was a dark and rainy Friday night.

“Cream cheese or butter?”

“What?” Derek questioned the phone. It had been a little over a week since he last received a call from Stiles.

“Cream cheese or butter? Did I stutter?” The familiar boy’s voice responded not a second later.

Derek leaned back in his chair tilting his head towards the clock. He listened to the heavy rain pounding on the roof.

3:04 am.

“Well?” Stiles impatient voice spoke to Derek.

“Why does it matter?” 

“Why wouldn’t it matter? I’m trying to see what type of person you are. I like to know the people that work with my father.” Because apparently you can tell a lot about a person depending on their bagel preferences. Derek couldn't help but let out a snort at the thought.

Derek twisted his head back in his chair to see the light still emanating from under the Sheriff’s door. He was beginning to sense a pattern in Stiles’ calls.

“You only call when your dad is working late.” Derek spoke softly as he put the pieces together.

“I...Ugh…I..." He didn't expect Stiles to hear his observation. " I just like to check up on my old man, besides there’s no law against that is there Officer Derek.”

“Hale” Derek quickly corrected.

“What”

“You said ‘Officer Derek’, but it’s Officer Hale.” He spoke in a direct and clear tone.

He could hear shuffling on the other end of the phone and then a large thud.

Just as he was about to ask the boy if he was okay, Stiles voice erupted out from the phone.

“Derek Hale, The Derek Hale?”

“The one and only.” Derek spoke in a low voice.

“I’m sorry, I just...I… wow. I didn’t know you would ever come back to Beacon Hills. I’m sorry.”

A slightly annoyed moan escaped Derek’s throat. How dumb could he be? Of course the son of the Sheriff knows of the infamous Hale Fire. He just expected that after years of being out of the State, nobody would remember that terrible day - or at least he hoped everyone around him was kind enough to pretend like it never happened.

“Derek… You there man?” He could distantly hear Stiles voice, he almost forgot to answer him.

“Yeah.”

“Cream cheese or butter?”

“Fuck” Derek muttered into the air softly. “Butter, but that doesn’t mean I like when people put the entire container on a damn bagel.”

“Okay that’s a fair answer. Hey Dere...Officer Hale, I didn’t mean to throw you off before, I just...you caught me off guard. I’ll leave you be to work.”

Derek had is eyes closed. He could hear thunder in the distance.

“Wait.” Derek sighed, halting the boy. “I’m going to go speak to your dad about leaving in a few minutes. He shouldn’t be here this late, I bet he can’t even focus on work.”

“Thank you.” was all he heard before the line cut out.

. . . . . . . . 

It’s Saturday night and all Derek wants to do is go home. He put his feet on his desk and hands behind his head as a yawn escaped his mouth. He’s becoming more and more accustomed to the sight of the ceiling.

His eyes follow the subtle marks on the tiles above him. Oh what he would do to just walk out and hug his bed. 

The whole night shift thing is kinda killing his idea of having a life outside of work. He wasn’t cut out for being a secretary and in this position he could never hold a conversation with anybody. By the time he got into work, all the deputies were already settled at their desks. He was the odd one out… he had no friends.

“Coffee?” A voice questioned Derek as a mug was placed on his desk. He instantly opened his eyes and put his feet down on the ground as fast as he could. 

“Yeah…ugh..thank you Sir.” Derek awkwardly blurted out looking up at the Sheriff. 

He watched as the older man moved slowly towards the window. He tracked his bosses movements - slow and tired. A car’s headlights in the distance illuminated John’s face as it passed the station. Dark circles hung below his eyes and the wrinkles on his forehead seemed more pronounced than ever.

Derek sipped at his coffee the Sheriff left for him. He tapped his phone on the desk: 2:30am.

He was going to be expecting a phone call from the Sheriff’s son soon and it wasn’t like Derek could just hang up the phone in front of his Boss. 

“So um, hard case you are working on?” Derek mustered up. He would rather be on the Sheriff’s good side. 

“Yeah, I actually just reopened a case.” John turned back towards Derek. “New evidence found.” he muttered softly.

He could hear the Sheriff take a sip of his beverage. Derek was grateful for some sort of human interaction. 

Taking a sip of his own coffee, Derek glanced down to find John and Stiles were being displayed on the shiny ceramic between his fingers.

“That’s your son?” Derek pointed at the mug in his hands.

The Sheriff looked over, making an indecipherable noise. “Yeah, that’s Stiles. He’s a good kid, just gets wrapped up in the wrong place at the wrong time.” John leaned onto Derek’s desk.

“How so?” Derek questioned. He would rather mingle with his boss than continue to stare at the ceiling. 

“Over the years, these teenagers, I tell you, they will test you….over and over.”

Derek laughed, a quiet chuckle. With only speaking to Stiles a few times, he could have guessed he was a handful. 

“Hale?” John interrupted.

“Yes Sir?”

“You’re a good guy, I’m glad you came back to Beacon Hills.”

“Thank you Sir, I am too.”

He could see the Sheriff shifting his weight back and forth on his desk. The wood of the table creaking under the newfound mass.

“You’re living alone right?” His boss’ voice was slightly tense as was his body. He could tell the Sheriff was testing the waters.

Derek sighed, he had no friends to talk to and John was the only person to ever want to conversate with him. He didn’t want to scare away the only person who seemed to like him by being closed off and cold.

“Ye-Yeah.” Derek sputtered out. This was awkward and Derek knew he couldn’t stop it. His family died in a fire and the Sheriff knew that, it’s not exactly a comfortable thing to talk about. 

“Son, I have a favor to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no friends to proofread or help me develop ideas, so please leave a comment and let me know how I did.  
> (Please be gentle haha)  
> Thank ya beautiful people!


End file.
